The invention concerns a device for keeping a razor.
Razors and in particular wet shavers are as a rule presented in hard packages which consist of a bottom portion and a usually transparent cover portion. Such packages are suitable both for sales-promoting presentation of the razor and for protective safe keeping thereof, for example, during traveling. A disadvantage of the known packages is that they are less suitable for easy removal of the razor for daily use. Separate stands from which the razor can easily be suspended are therefore often employed by the users.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device for keeping a razor, which, on the one hand, allows safe storage and keeping of the razor and which, on the other hand, can be used as a stand from which the razor can easily be removed for its designated use.